The Undying Power
by eragon4ever
Summary: Recently, Marshall Lee has been confused about his feelings for Fionna. With help from Prince Gumball, can he find the courage to confess his love for her? And if he can, where will their relationship go?
1. The Spy and The Question

**Hehe, I really mislead you there in Fire and Water, didn't I? I'm an a**hole, I know. But the only reason for that is that that is what people expect from me. They expect a**hole, I give them a**hole. Anyways, here comes a lil' Fiolee, hot off the press.**

**1. The Spy and The Question**

"Okay, okay, your turn." I said, grinning widely.

"Alright, alright." replied Fionna, who was sitting across from me on the picnic blanket. She wore a grin to match mine. We were sitting a ways out from the treehouse, looking up at the stars.

"Okay... oh, I've got one! Would you rather become mortal, or get slapped by a fire elemental?"

"That's easy," I replied, "I would become mortal."

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Yes really."

"Why?" asked Fionna.

"Umm... no reason." I said nervously, deflecting her question.

"Nope. Not buyin' it, dude. Spill." she insisted.

"I'd rather not talk about it yet!" I said, a little bit louder than I intended to.

Fionna looked crestfallen. Noting her dismay, I quickly said, softening my voice,

"I'm sorry, Blue. I didn't mean to yell. It's just, it's complicated."

She immediately brightened up.

"It's cool, man."

For the next few minutes, we just sat there in silence. It wasn't a bad silence, or even and awkward one. It was actually comfortable. Silences like these were growing more and more common between us.

"So, whaddaya wanna do now?" Fionna asked.

"Whatever's fine with me, babe." I smirked as I floated around her. She blushed, and turned away, embarrassed. I enjoyed making the young heroine uncomfortable. Not that she was all that young anymore. It had been four years since that night when I kicked the girl and her cat out of their own house. She was almost sixteen now, and had blossomed into a woman. She had filled out, and now had a more... _curvaceous _figure. She had also gotten taller, but I still towered a good four inches over her. It wasn't until recently that I started to notice those changes in my friend. She just seemed so much more... beautiful. Everything about about her was suddenly so _interesting_. her bright, cheerful smile her beautiful, golden hair... No! You can't think about her like that! She's your best friend, and only that!

Suddenly, I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone say

"Hey, Marshall? You still there?"

"Um, yeah." I said, turning quickly to hide the blush that was slowly spreading itself across my face, only to come face to face with Cake, who just stood there, an amused smirk playing on her lips. That only made me blush even more.

"Hey Marshall Lee. I didn't know you could blush." said Cake.

Fionna smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you're _blushing_?"

"No! I'm not!" I insisted.

Fionna circled around me.

"Oh, man! You _are_ blushing! What's up with that? How does that even work?" she said.

"I may be undead, but I still have blood."

"But why are you blushing?"

"I'm not." I repeated, knowing full well that I was.

Fionna leaned closer to me, until our faces were mere inches apart, and narrowed her eyes.

_ Oh, that's right, she can't see in the dark._

I couldn't help but stare deeply into her sparkling blue eyes.

"You liar! You're blushing!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes! You are!" she replied, frustrated.

"Nope."

Fionna let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're so childish." she complained.

"Yeah, I know." I said, a smug grin finding its way onto my face.

"Fionna, you need to get to bed." said a forgotten Cake.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart!" I called to her as she walked away, and I was gratified when I saw pink tinge her cheeks.

I floated back to my cave at a leisurely pace, taking time to enjoy the scenery.

_Man, this is some sorry-ass scenery!_

I slung my axe bass over my shoulder, and started strumming it. I wasn't in a particularly lyrical mood tonight, so I stuck to the instrumentals. I played a beautiful song, with different clashing and intertwining parts, sad at times, and jubilant at others.

_Where did that come from?_

I threw open the door to my little house in a cave, set my bass up against the couch, and floated around the side to sit down. I soon grew bored just thinking, and went to my room to retrieve a pencil and some paper.

Pushing the lead to the paper, I started a rough sketch, eventually filling in the curves of the figure. Next, I added more detail, sketching in the bunny ears and stockings. Finally, I shaded in the rest of the details. Sitting back, I admired my handiwork. Sitting in front of me sat a picture perfect drawing of Fionna. Suddenly, I felt unusually hungry.

_That's odd, I only ate a few hours ago._

I floated over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a few strawberries, and returned to the living room. I floated over the couch and sucked the color from the strawberries. I threw the mushy gray husks out the open window, and was surprised to hear a startled squeak. Irritation soon replacing surprise, I called,

"Who's there? I know someone's out there!"

My initial surprise turned to shock as a figure I instantly recognised to belong to a certain candy prince rose out of the brush.

"Bubba? What the...? Get inside, now! You have some explaining to do."

A few moments later, the door opened and shut, and there stood Prince Gumball, wearing a meek grin.

"Wipe that idiotic grin off your face and tell my why the _hell_ you were spying on me!" I yelled. I did not like my privacy intruded upon.

"Well, I wasn't spying on you. I was simply observing without permission." he said matter-of-factly.

"Cut the crap, Gumball."

"Fine. I just came by to see how you were, and through the window, I saw you drawing something. So, I decided to wait and see what it was."

"What did you see?"

"You like her, don't you?" he said quietly. It was less of a question, and more of a statement.

"Wha-?" I spluttered, unsure of what to say. Me, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, unsure of what to say. That's rich, isn't it?

"You like Fionna, don't you, Marshall Lee?"

"No way!" I exclaimed, having regained the power of speech, "We're just friends!"

"And that's all we'll ever be," I added sadly and quietly. Gumball looked at me with something that resembled pity.

"Then I suppose I was wrong. I apologize for spying on you. _Guten nacht._" he said, and left, giving me a lot of questions to ponder. Questions like: _Why did Bubba think I liked Fionna_, and _Why was I drawing Fionna in the first place, _but most importantly _Could he be right? Do I like Fionna?_

**Hey you! Yeah, I'm talking to you! The devilishly handsome man in the water... Oh, wait, that's just my reflection. Ha ha, just kidding. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, because it took me four days to write. Please remember to review!**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	2. Confessions of a Lovesick Vampire

**Hello, lovely readers! It's me again! You know, I'm watching the Olympics right now, and out of nowhere, I thought: 'There should totally be a music Olympics!' You know Marshall Lee would win. Also, un-genderbents present here. Please don't hate me! I needed them to advance the plot smoothly! *braces for hates* Here's chapter two of: ****The Undying Power****.**

**2. Confessions of a Lovesick Vampire**

"Hey Cake!" I called from the den of the treehouse.

"What do you need, sugar?" she replied, coming down the ladder.

"Do you think Marshall was acting kinda weird last night?" I asked.

The cat put a paw over her mouth and grinned, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Cake, do you know something?"

"No, nothing, baby." she said with barely repressed laughter.

"You know you're not fooling anybody. Tell me what you know." I said flatly.

"I think it's better if you figure it out yourself."

"Come on, Cake!"

She mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Fine, if you won't tell, then I'll go ask Gumball!"

"You do that, sweetie."

Minutes later, I was in the candy prince's lab.

"Hi Prince Gumball!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Fionna. What can I do for you?" he asked, his gaze never leaving the chemicals he was studying.

"Well, I wanna know if you have any info on Marshall. He's been acting sorta weird lately."

When I said that, he abruptly stopped what he was doing, and turned to me, a serious expression on his face.

"To answer your question, yes, I know exactly why he's been acting the way he has."

"Well... will you tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

I slumped over in defeat.

"But,"

I perked up slightly.

"I think, that you should ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to inform you on the reason for the deviations in his behavioral patterns." said Gumball.

That's Gumball for you. Always the perfect scientist.

"Kay, thanks Gumball!"

"You're quite welcome." he said, but he was speaking to thin air. I had already left, and was out of the Candy Kingdom before he could finish talking.

_Hopefully this is the end of my quest. _I thought.

About halfway to his house, I spotted the man himself floating in the general direction of the treefort. I broke into a light jog, waving.

"Marshall!"

He turned in surprise.

"F-fionna! Hey, I was just on my way to your house!" he stammered.

I thought that was a bit strange, but shook it off as nothing.

"Hey, cool, 'cause I've kinda been looking for you!" I said, "Come on, let's get to the treehouse!"

I beckoned for him to follow me, and follow me he did.

I opened the door to the treefort, and strode inside. Marshall followed suit, if a little less confidently.

"So, I really wanted to ask you a question." I said, flopping down on the couch.

"Shoot." he said, joining me.

"Why were you acting all super weird yesterday?"

He seizes up when I said that, and I wonder if I said something wrong.

"Marshy? You good?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just zoned out a little there. Anyways, I came over to tell you something that might answer your question."

"Well don't keep me hangin'! Spit it out, bro!"

Marshall closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. I noticed his hands curl into fists.

"Hey you two! What's goin' on?" said a familiar voice.

"Finn!" I squealed, and tackled my brother in a big bear hug. "Where's Jake?" I asked, when I noticed his canine companion was nowhere to be found.

"He's on a date with Lady. I got bored so I figured I'd just drop in." he replied in his usual smooth baritone.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Fi." The care was obvious in his voice. "Hey Marshall."

"Sup, Finn?" Marshall replied. It was more of a greeting than a question.

When Fionna finally let him up, Finn took the time to properly greet the Vampire King. The adventurer immediately noticed the dark blush on his undead friend's face.

"Did I just intrude on something big?" he asked.

"No, of course not!" I replied, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marshall shoot Finn a look that said: _Yes, as a matter of fact, you did._

Slowly, a huge smile spread across Finn's face. I was bewildered.

"Why does it seem like everyone knows more than I do?" I asked frustratedly, more to myself than anyone else.

"Marshall, can I talk to you outside?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

Both men walked, ahem, one walked, the other floated outside. I looked through the window.

I saw Finn say something, a smug grin replacing the smile from earlier. Marshall replied, his blush deepening. Finn's expression suddenly became serious, and he looked like he was actually reprimanding the vampire. Marshall suddenly lost his cool and yelled, but it was more like exhausted yelling than angry yelling. Finn nodded, and they both turned to come back in. I was waiting on the couch when Marshall opened the door and floated in, followed by Finn.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Hey sis, I'm gonna go play Beemo, kay?" said Finn.

"Um, yeah."

"Great!"

He left, leaving only Marshall and me in the room.

"You were going to tell me something before Finn got here. What was it?" I asked curiously.

"You have to promise that you won't take this the wrong way." he said.

"I promise I won't take this the wrong way."

"Okay." he told himself, and took a deep breath I knew he didn't need.

"Marshy, should I be worried? You seem kinda on edge." I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." he insisted, waving a hand.

"Are you sure, becau-"

I was cut off when Marshall said,

"Fionna! Please, just listen."

I reluctantly obeyed.

"You wanted to know why I've been acting strange recently."

I nodded.

"Well, it's because- because I l-like you. No, I love you." he told me quietly.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to think.

"Whaaa...?" was all I could manage to get out.

"I love you, okay!" he yelled.

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Marshall managed to say one more thing.

"It's fine. I know you don't feel the same way. I'll just go..." he choked out, and began to float dejectedly towards the door.

"Marshall." I whispered. He turned.

I ran at him and wrapped my arms around his waist, tackling him to the floor. Without giving him another second to think, I lifted my head up, and kissed him. At first, he tensed, but not long after, he melted into it. When I pulled back, it was only because I needed oxygen. I swear I saw Finn out of the corner of my eye, smiling and nodding, a satisfied look on his face.

"So..." said Marshall, who was smiling awkwardly. "Does this mean...?'

"What do you think, genius?" I replied sarcastically.

"No need to be all sarcastic, a simple 'I love you too' would have worked just as well." he said.

I shrugged. The only thing I was thinking right then was: _Oh my glob, I just kissed Marshall Lee._

**Oh. My. Glob. That totally just happened! The reason I brought in Finn is because he was vital in my evil schemes and plots.**

**Finn: What?**

**Me: Nothing! Get back in the story!**

**Finn: Okay...**

**Anyways, please remember to rate and review! This is eragon4ever, signing off.**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	3. Truth or Dare and Balls

**Woah! Two chapters a day? That's radical! Anyways, here's the first chapter for today, enjoy! (or don't, I don't want you to enjoy it just because you feel obligated)**

**3. Truth or Dare and Balls**

A shadowy figure materialized outside the window of Fionna's bedroom. I opened the window to let her in.

"Hey Marcy." I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi Finn. Did you get those two together?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're downstairs right now."

"Cool dude. I just knew they'd be perfect together."

"Well, they should be, because they're pretty much us, but different genders!" I said.

Marceline made a thoughtful face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hmm?" a sleep-filled voiced mumbled from a dresser.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cake. Did we wake you?" I politely asked.

"Yeah, but it was 'bout time I woke up anyways. Hiya Marceline." said the tired cat. "Woah, wait, since when did you two get here?"

"Well, I got here a few hours ago, and Marcy just got here a minute ago."

"It's so good to see you again, sugar!" Cake said affectionately, growing to my size and wrapping her arms around my neck in a motherly hug.

"It's good to see you too, Cake." I replied, returning the embrace.

"If we're done with all the lovey-dovey stuff here, I'd like to go say 'hello' to my brother." said Marcy.

"I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea." I said nervously.

"Why not, baby?" asked Cake curiously. Suddenly, Marceline got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh no. Marcy, please don't." I pleaded.

"There's no reason," said Marceline, "You could go down there right now."

"I think I will." said Cake, "I'm a bit peckish."

Without letting me get another word in, Cake left, disappearing down the ladder.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure Cake will be more understanding than Jake was." she smirked.

"You had better be right, Marcy. For _your_ sake." I said, narrowing my eyes at the vampire and pointing.

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON IN HERE?" screamed an unmistakably feline voice from downstairs.

"See? I told you she'd be more understanding! She's not trying to kill Marshall!" said Marcy.

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess." I said, still not entirely convinced. "Let's go see how things are going."

Both of us proceeded down the ladder.

"Hey Mar-mar." Marceline said nonchalantly. "Need some help?"

He shot her a glare from his location on the ceiling that said: _No, I don't. That's why I'm up here!_

Marceline rolled her eyes, and walked over to Cake, who was trying to scratch Marshall, and whispered a few words in her ear. Cake immediately calmed down.

"Okay, Marshall! You can come down now!" shouted Marcy.

"Are you sure?" he said nervously.

"Yeah, come down already, scaredy-cat!" I teased. "No offense, Cake."

"None taken, sweety."

Marshall hesitantly floated down.

"Hey Marcy." he said, greeting his sister.

"Sup?" she replied.

_ I guess vampires aren't very much for emotions._

I walked up behind Marcy and snaked my arms around her waist, putting my head on her shoulder.

"So, I heard that Gumball is throwing a ball tomorrow night." I said.

"That's right." replied Fionna.

"So, are we going?" asked Marcy.

"Sure, why not?" said Cake.

"Alright, it's settled!" I said.

"Do I have a say in this?" asked Marshall.

"Umm... yeah, I guess." said Fionna.

"Cool! Let's do it!" he said enthusiastically.

"Okay then." I said.

"So what should we do until then?" asked Marcy.

I smirked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what I'm gonna say next." I said gleefully.

"Oh no. No no no no no! Finn, please!" she pleaded.

"What?" asked Fionna.

"Truth or Dare!" I shouted as loudly and dramatically as possible.

Marceline groaned.

"Oh, math!" exclaimed Fionna.

"Come on Marcy, it'll be fun!" said Marshall.

"Fine, I'll play. But I'm not gonna be happy about it." she said grumpily.

We arranged ourselves in a triangle. Marcy had settled comfortably in my lap, and the other pair had arranged themselves similarly. Which left Cake, sitting all by her lonesome.

"Okay, you people know the rules. If you chicken out of a dare, you have to take one article of clothing off. If you get asked, it's your turn after you choose truth or dare."

"Yeah, yeah. We know the rules, Finn. Now let's just play." grumbled Marceline.

"Sheesh, okay." I said, putting my hands up in defense. "Marshall, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said.

"Chicken." Marceline said, trying and failing to disguise it as a cough. Marshall gave her a flat look.

"Anyways," I said, bringing their attention back to me, "How long have you loved my sister?"

Marshall blushed, dropping the badass loner vampire facade.

"Hmm... let me think. Ever since I met her, I've kinda liked her." he said.

"Aww, that's sweet!" cooed Fionna, and snuggled closer to him.

"Cake, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare me!" she replied confidently.

"I dare you to sneak into Ice Queen's fortress and shave off her eyebrows!"

"Psshh, you call that a challenge? Follow me!" And she marched off to the Ice Kingdom.

Minutes later, were all watching from the window as Cake, who had shrunk down, (there was no rule against it) crept up beside a sleeping Ice Queen. With one deft motion, Cake produced a pair of scissors, cut off one, then the other eyebrow, and was back outside with us.

"Impressive, cat." said Marshall once we were back at the treefort.

"Thank you! Finn, truth or dare?"

"Hmm..." I had to think about it. "Dare!"

"I dare you to punch Marshall Lee!"

I could feel my eyes widen. I saw the pleading look in Fionna's eyes.

"No way." I said, and took off my shirt.

"Thanks, bro. I can see that that would've hurt." said Marshall, gesturing towards my muscular chest.

My cheeks heated up a little, and I felt hugely self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Ha, no need to blush, teddy bear. I think it's sexy." said Marcy, and kissed my cheek.

Everyone was looking at me with a look that said: '_Teddy bear'? Really?_ I shot them all death glares. That seemed to make them a little more serious.

"Okay, Fionna, truth or dare?" I said.

But before she could answer, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" said Fionna, and she made to get up, but Marshall swept her off her feet, and answered the door like that, with her in his arms, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me!" shouted Prince Gumball.

"Oh, then just let yourself in!" called Fionna, who had now rearranged herself on top of Marshall. They had gone back to where they were sitting when they knew it was only Gumball at the door.

Gumball opened the door and was greeted by a very peculiar sight. Two humans, two vampires, and a cat, sitting in a triangle, in each others' laps, with one of the humans shirtless. His mouth hung open when he saw that it was Fionna that was sitting in Marshall's lap. I assumed that it wasn't from jealousy, because Marshall had filled me in on the candy prince's little visit with him the night before when we talked outside. More like surprise. Surprise that things were going so quickly.

"I just came by to invite you to the-" he started, but was cut off.

"Yeah, we know about the ball. We plan on going." said Fionna.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Please, continue whatever... _this_ is." He made a slightly grossed out face and gestured to the whole scene.

"Truth or Dare." I explained.

"Ah, I see." he replied knowingly. "I hope to see you all tomorrow at 6:30 pm sharp!"

"Don't worry, you will." I said.

**Boom! End of chapter 3. Not much to say here, other than 'GRRR! I HATE YOU FANART! YOU ARE THE REASON FOR THIS LATE UPDATE!' **

_The lonely god reveals himself._


End file.
